


Duty of care

by cicia3



Series: Ficlet scritte durante gli event del gruppo We are out for prompt [14]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Italiano | Italian, Light Angst, Self-Reflection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicia3/pseuds/cicia3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Eleven ha paura, paura per Clara, chi si prenderà cura della sua Clara?</p>
<p>La vita, quella vita, stava scivolando via da lui, lo sentiva. Una battito di ciglia e tutto passava davanti agli occhi, la prima faccia che la sua faccia aveva visto, la meraviglia del cosmo, le stelle solitarie e gli universi nascosti e, in tutto questo, Clara...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duty of care

 

La vita, _quella vita_ , stava scivolando via da lui, lo sentiva. Una battito di ciglia e tutto passava davanti agli occhi, la prima faccia che la sua faccia aveva visto, la meraviglia del cosmo, le stelle solitarie e gli universi nascosti e, in tutto questo, Clara... impossibilmente, sempre con lui. Ragazza impossibile.

Non aveva paura di morire. Aveva vissuto, l'aveva fatto alla grande, il suo turno era finito. Ma aveva paura per Clara. Se avesse deciso di non rimanere con lui, poi, che ne sarebbe stato del Dottore? E di Clara stessa? Oh, sì, lui aveva bisogno di Clara, in ogni luogo e in ogni tempo e in ogni forma ne avrebbe avuto bisogno... ed, egoisticamente, una vocina gli diceva che anche Clara aveva bisogno di lui allo stesso modo.

Chi si sarebbe preso cura della sua Clara se lei si fosse tirata indietro e si fossero lasciati? Gli sembrò che i cuori smettessero per un attimo di battere.

La sua Clara, sola nel tempo.

No, non l'avrebbe permesso.

Sollevò la cornetta, un'ultima telefonata.

 

…

«Mi manchi.»

 


End file.
